


Advisors

by orbythesea



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-10
Updated: 2004-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You refuse to judge your patient."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advisors

"Lock up the Vicodin," his daughter told you. "And don't let him work."

"He likes roast turkey and Frank Sinatra," Margaret called the day she was hired.

"He's an ornery son of a bitch," his ex-wife said when she showed up unexpectedly.

You listen to Mallory because you know he's an addict. He's an adult and can choose his own music, but you don't offer him turkey because it will only remind him of the White House. You ignore his ex-wife, because she is bitter. You know your job, and you do it well. You refuse to judge your patient.


End file.
